sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Haseo
FFF this is going to take so long to finish. Personality By default, Haseo doesn't trust many people. He can be cold, cruel, and painfully tactless to strangers. He tends to get very impatient with people, especially if they're extremely bubbly or overly kind, and pushes people away. However, once someone manages to become a friend of his, Haseo is remarkably caring and affectionate, though usually possessive due to having lost a number of his friends in the past. Though it should be noted that he tends to treat every friend a little differently, for whatever reason - bubbly friends get more of an irritable tough-love, older friends getting a sort of quiet respect, and more relaxed friends getting a playful teasing. However, friend or not, Haseo shows a particular softness for children, varying from a quiet gentleness with them to a playfulness he doesn't exhibit with adults. Despite the huge range of personality - which changes on a whim depending on who he's talking to - Haseo is, at his core, a natural leader, a strong fighter, and a determined man, and able to surpass depression or hopelessness in order to face the impossible. Background Before Hogwarts, Haseo had a very low-key life with little social interaction. When he was nine, he fell into a coma that he was not expected to wake from, and his parents abandoned him at the hospital. When he finally did wake from the coma, a man named Ovan took him in to live with him, along with Aina and Shino. Aina was a very sickly little girl, so she often had to go to the hospital--at some point, Ovan disappeared, and Haseo and Shino set out to find him. Shino later fell into a coma for unknown reasons, though it was obvious that she had been viciously assaulted. Haseo began to study combat magic in a fervent attempt to seek revenge on whoever attacked her, becoming known for his way of seeking revenge. After several years, he began to make real friends, and his personality softened a bit due to their influence; his quest for revenge on whoever attacked Shino turning into the search for a cure. He is now not quite as angry and confrontational as he used to be, but is known to be quite aggressive when the wrong buttons are pushed. Despite the mixed public image he has, he doesn't take any interest in changing people's opinions of him, and continues his search of who or what put Shino in such a terrible state. He spends a lot of time researching spells that may induce a coma, as well as their cures, and as a result, may become a medi-wizard in the future. Now that Shino has awakened, Haseo's resolve has become solid. He'll train to be a mediwizard, and someday he'll find Ovan again. Relationships FFFF this is going to take FOREVER. Endrance His boyfriend, his legal guardian, and the Herbology professor. Their romance is secret, but Haseo's habit of relying on the man's support is common knowledge, from even before they were dating. Shino Nia Teppelin His mother figure, and TA for Divinations. Ever since his arrival, Nia has been a mother-figure for him, and with the babies on the way, Haseo's even more eager to appease her and help any way he can. Raimei Shimizu Peter Kirkland A little brother of sorts, and a first year Gryffindor. Peter's bouncy personality is endearing to Haseo, and he loves being the big-brother figure and having someone that looks up to him. Spirit Albarn His father-figure, the Pre-Auror Training professor. Despite his horrible addiction to women (and the injury that Haseo earned as a result of interacting with said addiction), Haseo became very trusting of Spirit and sees him as a father figure. Though his goofiness makes him more of a big brother at times. Jade Curtiss A second father-figure, though more of a friend, and the professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Haseo found Jade and rescued him from death, though he had a bit of emotional trauma afterwards. As a result, he tends to get clingy with Jade at times. Jade recently admitted to seeing Haseo as a son of sorts, and Haseo can't quite say he doesn't object to the thought. Saralegui Sargon A fifth year Slytherin. Yuuri prompted Haseo into being helpful to Sara, and Haseo's likeness to Yuuri left a mark on Sara. Sara fell for Haseo shortly, and even after the crush itself disappeared, Sara is still rather possessive of his friend. Alfred F. Jones A brother-figure, a fifth year Gryffindor. Haseo takes reprieve in Alfred's... normalcy. Which Haseo is painfully lacking. It helps Haseo remind himself that he's just human, like everyone else. Raivis Lorainis A first year Hufflepuff, and Toris' little brother. Due to his older brother's situation, Haseo wants to be sure to offer his help and support to Raivis and his family... since Toris has rejected his help, Raivis has become Haseo's means of communication. Of course, there's a personal attachment to the boy - no one is more perfect for his cute baby brother Peter, after all. Zero Kiryuu A fifth year Ravenclaw. Haseo knows he's a vampire. But they're still friends. No matter what Zero says. And someday, by the grace of God, Haseo will force him to say it. Ichiru Kiryuu A fifth year Slytherin. Haseo knows about his relationship with his twin, and teases the two rather mercilessly when he's not giving relationship advice (which he doesn't usually realize he's doing) Maka Albarn A third year Gryffindor. Haseo respects her wisdom, but is often downhearted by her cynicism. He knows that somewhere under her loathing for her father's behavior, she still loves him. Marta Lualdi A fourth year Gryffindor, and Alfred's girlfriend. Haseo thinks she's a good girl and hopes that she does Alfred some good. Tsukasa A fifth year Hufflepuff. Haseo has known the little recluse for a while, and has become somewhat acquainted with him. Mostly through Macha. Edward Elric A sixth year Gryffindor - and his roommate. The two share a similar goal and have someone close to them to save. Though Ed won't openly be friendly, Haseo does give and accept help. Lenalee Lee A sweet fifth year Hufflepuff. For some reason, her overly-sweet demeanor makes Haseo act a little strangely. I mean, of COURSE they're friends, it's obvious. Just don't ever say it out loud. Toris Lorainis A fifth year Hufflepuff. Haseo confronted him about his sheepish behavior and signs of abuse, and unfortunately turned Toris against him as a result. Gregory House The grumpy mediwizard that for some ungodly reason respects Haseo. Lucky him, Haseo respects him in return. Even if that respect tends to evolve into playful banter. Raikou Shimizu Raimei's big brother, Haseo keeps insisting that Raikou needs to shut the hell up and accept the fact that Haseo likes him. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa A third year Hufflepuff that he met recently. He likes her quiet, cooperative nature. In a vague way, she reminds him of Shino. Trivia To be filled in See Also To be filled in External Links To be filled in